Talk:Malibu Comics
Clarifications This is a summary of the work on this page, in order to help clarify what does and does not belong on this page. Much as we decided with CrossGen, we wanted to limit the scope of titles and information covered with Malibu to those directly related to it's time with Marvel Comics. However, unlike CrossGen, aspects of Malibu Comics have been brought into the proper Marvel canon, which forces us to expand our coverage to include these issues and characters. With that being said, we have three umbrellas that information can fall under. :# Malbiu the Imprint: Anything published by Malibu after it was bought out by Marvel Comics automatically has a place here on the Database, since it was technically a Marvel publication. This means anything from Malibu published from November 1994 or later has a space here, regardless of it's standing in Marvel continuity. Note: This currently does '''not' include issues published by creator-owned imprint Bravura Comics, which continued to published its contracted series after the buy-out.'' :# The Ultraverse: The Ultraverse has been given a reality designation of Earth-93060. While Marvel continued the Ultraverse after the buy-out, and did a partial reboot with the Black September event, aspects of the pre-Black September Ultraverse are still relevant, and as such, all Ultraverse material will be given a place here. :# The Genesis Universe: The Genesis Universe refers to Earth-1136. The main aspect of the Genesis Universe is the Protectors, which are updated versions of heroes originally created in the 1930s by Centaur Publications before falling into the Public Domain. The universe also contains a number of other Malibu titles that have crossed over and interacted with the Protectors as a part of the greater Genesis Universe, and therefore also have a place in the Database. It's important to note that, while the Marvel Appendix has chosen to use Earth-1136 as a catch-all for nearly all stories published by both Centaur and Malibu, the Database does not share this view, and is only covering Malibu-era Protectors characters and titles (along with any Malibu-era crossovers) under the Earth-1136 banner. If a Malibu title, or any titles from Malibu's pre-buy-out imprint labels (such as Aircel's original Men in Black titles, or Bravura's creator-owned titles) do not fall into one of these fields, we are currently not covering it at this time. Hopefully that will clear up any confusion on what is covered. --Spencerz (talk) 20:43, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Shattered Earth I just removed the following titles from the "Genesis titles" section, because they were not Genesis titles. When the Genesis event added the Ex-Mutants to the Genesis Universe, it also rebooted the Ex-Mutants. The earlier Ex-Mutants titles (which has been known as the Shattered Earth titles) were left back in their old universe. I'm listing them below, so the data doesn't get lost: *''Ex-Mutants, Vol. 1'' (8 issues) *''Ex-Mutants: The Shattered Earth Chronicles'' (15 issues) *''The New Humans'' (15 issues) *''Shattered Earth'' (9 issues) *''Wild Knights'' (10 issues) SuperFan24K (talk) 22:48, September 27, 2019 (UTC)